


Candy Canes

by AveryRogers83



Series: OTP Christmas Challenge 2019 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Avengers, F/M, Marvel Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21787735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AveryRogers83/pseuds/AveryRogers83
Summary: Title: Candy Canes (Dec 1)Author: @averyrogers83Warnings: fluffPairings: Steve x ReaderA/N: Drabble for @thefanficfaerie OTP Christmas Challenge
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Series: OTP Christmas Challenge 2019 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570147
Kudos: 5





	Candy Canes

Steve loved the taste of candy canes but his mind was blown when you took him to the candy store and showed him that the candy canes came in so many different colors and favors. Ranging from cherry and blueberry, and even from cotton candy to bubblegum. Cherry was your favorite next to the traditional peppermint. Afterwards the two of you went to your favorite spot Serendipity where you ordered a peppermint hot chocolate with whipped cream and peppermint crushed on top. You thought he was going to lose his mind when he took the first sip. His blue eyes popped wide open and a smile on his lips was the best thing you’ve ever seen.

Thus began a new holiday tradition for you and Steve. Ice skating, a trip to the candy store and finishing the date off with a peppermint hot chocolate.


End file.
